


Tattooed

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tattooed Eggsy, Tattooed Harry, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry gets Eggsy out of his trousers, the initial thing he notices are the swirls of black ink that twine their way up Eggsy’s thighs.</p><p>“What’s this?” He asks, hooking his thumbs under the elastic of Eggsy’s underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed

**Author's Note:**

> For Eggsy's tattoo, imagine Asbo's in The Smoke but bigger and more intricately spread over his thighs.

The first time Harry gets Eggsy out of his trousers, the initial thing he notices are the swirls of black ink that twine their way up Eggsy’s thighs.

“What’s this?” He asks, hooking his thumbs under the elastic of Eggsy’s underwear.

Eggsy laughs, “got it at a dodgy shop when I was seventeen with a fake ID."

“A dragon?”

“What? I like ‘em,” Eggsy pouts, “you gonna get rid of them clothes or what?”

“It suits you somehow,” Harry smiles, kissing the pout from Eggsy’s lips, “now I’ve seen yours, let me show you mine.”

Eggsy leans back against the pillows with a curious look on his face when Harry starts unbuttoning his shirt. He pushes it off his shoulders when he reaches the last one and lets it drop to the floor before facing Eggsy, showing a silhouette of a deer on his sternum. 

“A deer?” 

“A hart.” 

At Eggsy’s confused look, Harry sighs, “a hart is a mature deer. I had it done when I became Galahad. My father also has one.”

Eggsy smiles, “never thought you’d be one for sentiment.”

“You aren’t the only one who has some surprises up their sleeve.”

“Got any others?” Eggsy asks. 

Harry hums, “well, I suppose you can see this one since you did buy me a drink earlier…”

He unbuckles his belt and pushes his trousers down, kicking them away to join his shirt. He twists his leg so Eggsy can see the intricate sword tattooed on the inside of his left thigh. 

Eggsy sits up and reaches out to touch it. Harry lets him, edging forward until he feels soft fingers stroke the ink. 

“It mean anythin’?” He asks quietly.

“No, I liked the design so I thought why not. Merlin has a similar one on his arm.”

“Musta taken ages.” 

“Only a couple of hours or so.”

Eggsy rests his hands on Harry’s waist and kneels so he can kiss him softly. 

“So, wanna see the rest of mine? The best bit is hidden.”

Harry pushes Eggsy’s pants down and squeezes his arse, “oh, definitely.”

He makes sure to pay a lot of extra attention to Eggsy’s hips and thighs for the rest of the evening.

: :

A few years later, shortly after Eggsy becomes Gary Unwin-Hart, Eggsy finds himself back in the tattooist’s chair. He’s on his side, pillowing his head with his arm and smiling at Harry, who’s sat stroking Eggsy’s hair while the tattoo artist works. 

When he’s done, Eggsy stands slowly and goes to look at his hip in the mirror. Where there had been a gap in his already existing tattoo, is now a deer that matches Harry’s. The only difference is that Eggsy’s deer wears a crown. He grins at his reflection. 

“It’s perfect.”

After he gets cleaned up and pays, they walk down the street, hand in hand, Eggsy trying not to pick at the plastic peeking over his belt. 

“You never did tell me why its wearing a crown,” Harry says when they’re almost back to Savile Row.

Eggsy laughs, “surprised you didn’t work it out Mr Arthur-Knows-All.”

“I know a lot, Eggsy, but I don’t know everything. That’s Merlin you’re thinking of.” 

“Did ya know that Harry means ruler and protector?”

Harry only just manages to cover his quiet gasp, “it’s… for me?”

“I wouldn’t sit through an hour and a half of bein’ repeatedly stabbed with a needle for just anyone, ya know,” Eggsy smiles sweetly, twining their fingers together tightly, “you aren’t the only sentimental one here.”

“Six years and you still manage to surprise me,” Harry lifts their hands so he can kiss Eggsy’s knuckles and ring, “perhaps I should consider some sort of bear-spear combination.”

Eggsy laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Also, please don't use a fake ID like Eggsy and make sure you go to a reputable studio/artist when going to get a tattoo!)


End file.
